Toddler Titans Go
by Light Aeterna
Summary: What happens when everybody on the team gets turned into 2 year olds accept Beastboy and Raven? One word trouble. Can Beastboy and Raven work together to take care of 3 hyper toddlers for 2 days? Read and find out. Reviews make me happy.


**Toddler Titans Go!**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower, BB and Cyborg were fighting over a video game, Robin was trying to explain something to Starfire, and Raven was reading some depressing book. All seemed well; it had been a quiet afternoon for the teen heroes. The one time they had left the tower for today was to get food. No, villains seemed to be on the move. "Would you two shut up already?" Raven yelled at BB and cyborg. "Yes friends Cyborg and BB I to would appreciate it if you would do the shutting up as Raven has suggested." Starfire said. The two titans grew quiet for a mere second and then resumed fighting over the controller. "Why don't you two play a 2 player game?" robin suggested "No way dude, this new game rocks and it's my turn anyway." BB said glaring at Cyborg. "No, it was my turn today you little grass stain!" Cyborg said pulling on the controller. Before they could continue their argument, black surrounded the game station lifting it up out of their reaches. "End this now!" Raven threatened, her eyes glowing a shade of red. BB and cyborg ceased fighting, neither of them wanted to face one of Raven's temper tantrums. Raven slowly started to calm down and let the boys have their game back so long as they took turns. The two agreed and played on silently. Raven let out a sigh of relief, "Peace at last." She said to herself. But all too soon the silence was interrupted by the alarm going off. "Titans go!" robin shouted and with that the team left the tower and headed to the Jump city science lab, where a break in had occurred.

(At the lab) one of Slade's robot warriors was making a run for it with a strange device. "Freeze!" Robin shouted as he and the rest of the team took action. Starfire let out a war scream and shot off starbolts like crazy. As Raven said her spell and tried to envelope the thief. BB thinking fast turned into a cheetah and ran to catch up. While Cyborg set his target. The thief was quick to act, and turned around hitting BB out of the way. Leading the chase was Robin followed by star and Cyborg. Raven and BB had fallen behind, "What is it he's stolen?" he asked Raven. "I'm not sure." She replied. Finally Robin pinned the thief down, but shortly after the strange device he was holding set off an eerie light. Raven and BB were just far back enough that they weren't hit. "No" Raven said as she made her way over to where the rest of the team stood, BB following. When they got there BB looked and gasped "their, their…."

"Their babies!" Raven shouted, "Dude, this is seriously messed up." BB said looking at there now 2 year old teammates. Raven turned to a scientist who was cowering in a corner the whole time. "What did it do?" she asked her eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red. "It's a time device, when the thief dropped it, it must have gone off and sent your friends back to age two." He explained. "Please tell me this is temporally." BB said looking at Robin who was punching Cyborg. "Yes the project wasn't fully completed so the affects will only last about 2 days." He said. "So, you're telling me that we have to watch over our friends like this for two days?" Raven asked looking mortified. The scientist nodded silently. "I am not changing any diapers!" BB declared. Raven walked over to Starfire "Time to go home." Raven said trying to sugar coat her voice as much as possible. "No, Star want to stay and play with Robin." The two year old protested. "Robin and cyborg are coming home with us to." Raven said. "Oh, ok Star go home." She said happily. Raven picked her up as BB struggled to kept Cyborg and Robin still. On the way home raven suggested they stop at a store. It must have looked strange two of the Teen titans holding two year old versions of their former teammates. "Ok, do you want to watch the kids while I go get the stuff or vice versa." Raven asked BB. He thought to himself for a moment, then thought about how he didn't want to be caught buying diapers. "I'll watch the kids." BB said trying to act cool. "Suite your self "she said as she shrugged and walked off. "Ok, so who wants to go to the video games aisle?" BB said but as he turned around he realized all the kids were gone. "Not good!" BB shouted as he ran off trying to find the kids. "Lets see." Raven said as she walked down the diaper isle. She had seen commercials for all of the brands at least once, so why couldn't se figure out which one? You didn't want to get something cheap but nothing expensive either. She finally chose a brand, and walked over to get three portable cribs. She looked down at the list Formula, check, Bottles, check, pacifiers, check, powder, wipes, clothes, check, food check. She had everything good I can go, but she stopped when she saw Robin and Cyborg playing with play swords. The whole toy isle was trashed; BB came running down the isle chasing Starfire who wouldn't get out of a power wheels jeep. "I leave for one minute and you lose complete control of everything." Raven said to an exhausted BB as she wrestled a complaining Starfire out of the car. Just then one of the store manager's came and looked at the isle in disgust. "Please pick up this mess." He said to the two older Titans. "Ok you clean up the toys and I'll watch the tornados." Raven said as she led the pack of toddlers out of the toy isle. "Fine better than watch duty." He grumbled as he picked up toy swords and dolls.

(Back at Titans tower) the kids squealed as they ran inside. Raven and BB flopped on the couch tired from their store experience. BB was just starting to close his eyes when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. "I'm hungry." Robin said, BB looked at Raven. "What do we do now?" he asked, Raven got up and before BB new it she had food set and cut on the table. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked her "internet" she replied simply. "Why?" he said "I had to have something else to eat when you cook." She said. BB scowled in return. After dinner, "It s getting late" Raven said as she rewound the Barney video. "Its only 7:30" BB said outraged, "not you, you #$5!" she said grumpily. "Oww she said a bad word"cyborg said as the other two Titans giggled. "Yes she did, that's not a nice word. I think Raven's in trouble." BB said grinning. "And you know what happens when we say mean words." He added. "Raven comes with me." He ordered, raven followed BB to the bathroom with the remaining Titans followed. Raven sat in the bathroom with a bar of soap in her mouth. "So if we bad that happen to us?" robin asked timidly "yep" BB replied looking at the disgusted look on Raven's face. "How much longer?" she mumbled through the nasty bar of red soap. "Two more minutes" BB replied. At the end of her time Raven spat the soap out of her mouth. All the kids laughed. "Either me or you need to go set up the cribs in the living room." BB said. "I'll watch the kids, you make the cribs." Raven replied. "Cool with me." BB said as he walked off to assemble the cribs, while Raven took the kids to the gym for some play time. BB laughed to himself, "If he couldn't watch those kids as hyper as he was raven didn't stand a chance. I'll probably go back and find the gym a wreck, Raven covered in paint and the kids running wild." He thought while banging his finger instead of the nail. He swore, (thankful that the kids weren't around or he'd have soap in his mouth.) Raven watched the boys play power rangers, while she played tea party with Star. At first she thought there's no way I'm going to be able to play with a 2 year old, but she was actually having fun. But her trance was broken by Cyborg crashing the table. "No, you clor bag you wrecked my tea party!" Star said "na na na na!" Cyborg replied sticking his tongue out. And before Raven could stop them the kids were in a fight on the floor. Fists flying, "Ow! He bit me!" Star shouted running over to show Raven her mark. "Ok that's it time out for all of you!" Raven ordered showing them all to their corners of the room. When she got to Star's spot star complained about her ouy, "It'll feel better when it quits hurting." Raven said repeating one of her own mother's quotes. Star's eyes started to water again, apparently that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Ok, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" raven asked sounding so motherly she scared herself. Star nodded and held out her finger. Raven kissed it lightly; star smiled "it feel much better now." She said and went to her corner. Beneath her hood Raven smiled, she liked the warm fuzzy feeling. BB stood back admiring his fine work, now to go rescue Raven, he thought. But when he walked in he was shocked to find the kids all playing with toys in the corner with Raven. She looked up and saw BB and smiled, "you look shocked." Raven said. "How…did….you?" BB stuttered, she shrugged "not that hard, just gotta find out what each of them is like." She replied.

"Ok, its bed time!" BB announced to the kids at the end of the Barney Musical. "No" they all said in unison "He's right" Raven said looking at the clock. "Ok BB you change the boy's diapers and put them in their PJs and I'll get Star ready." Raven ordered. "Waite remember what I said about changing diapers." BB said stubbornly, "If CY and Robin find out I changed their diapers they'll be humiliated. "She said "ok, fine" BB stubbornly "how could he argue when she actually made sense. With that settled Raven scooped up starfire and walked off to the bathroom. BB sighed and tried to do the same with cy and Robin. But the two boys struggled and kicked, screaming "We don't want to go to bed!" in order to get the two to his room he turned into an octopus and held them each with two of his tentacles.

(Back in the gym) While BB was wrestling with the boys raven had levitated all the cribs in the gym. She sat watching star play happily with a doll. "Whatcha doing star?" she asked "Playing with dolly." She replied simply. Raven nodded "you play to?" star asked. Raven looked at Star, how can I turn her down? She looks so cute. "Ok I'll play." She replied and sat by star who handed her a doll. BB had finally gotten the boys dressed; the two were once again running around playing power rangers. "Ok attention people! It 's time for bed!" he announced, the boys stopped and looked at him "It the evil dark lord! Get him!" Robin shouted. And before BB could run they tackled him. At first he was pretty angry with the boys, but he soon found himself playing along. "I win that means we go find Rae and Star." BB said happily as he pinned the two down. They continued to protest saying they didn't want to go to bed, as he drug them down the hall. Raven looked up as BB walked in with the boys, who immediately started to run around again. Star smiled and then joined them. "So, how are we going to convince them to go to sleep?" Raven asked BB as she looked over at the wild children. "Well, when I was a kid I never wanted to go to sleep because I was afraid I'd miss something. So maybe we could pretend to go to sleep to, at least until they fast asleep." He suggested. "No, this is where I put my foot down. There is no way I'm even pretending to sleep in the same room as you." She ordered, "of course we could always just let them stay up all night." BB teased. Raven scowled "Ok, you win. But your staying clear across the room." She said. Bb then turned to the kids "Alright it's bed time!" he announced, "No" the three said in unison. "Come on time for bed" Raven said. The kids smiled then took off running through throw the tower. "Crap!" Raven said as she took off followed by BB. "That went over well." Raven said sarcastically as her and BB ran through the tower looking for the kids. The 2 soon came to 2 separate halls. "You take left I'll take right" he suggested. And with that the two spilt up. It was BB who found starfire hiding under a couch in the living room. "Come on star!" BB said as he pulled on her. She had held on to the back legs of the couch and showed no signs of letting go any time soon. "Fine if you won't come then I'll just leave you here alone, in the dark." He said as he walked out of the room turning off the light. He stood out side the door and heard star come running out of the room. She hugged him and then said she'd go to sleep. BB smiled and led Star back to the gym and wondered how Raven was doing with the boys. Raven had looked every where, but found no sign of the boys. She was starting to worry, when she passed the doorway to her room. "They wouldn't!" she gasped. She then remembered that little kids always had been attracted to things that were "off limits". With this in mind she opened the door to her room……………. And just as she suspected the boys were there. The room was trashed, robin was jumping on her bed, cyborg had taken all of her books off the shelf and some of her cloaks were thrown everywhere. She was about to yell, when Robin jumped so hard on the bed that he went flying. Raven panicked, "what should I do his going to get hurt…..What to do?" her mind raced. When suddenly black energy caught Robin saving him from a nasty fall. Raven sighed of relief, and used the same method to grab the two and take them to the gym for bed.

Finally, all the titans were in the gym and at least two of them ready for bed. "Ok time for bed" raven said, (with the doors closed this time). The kids complained, but didn't protest as Raven and BB lifted them into their beds. As Raven finished tucking Starfire in and was just about to walk away when Star grabbed her pajama sleeve. "Stay, here." She said pleading to her. Raven could tell that she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. So she pulled up a chair and sat by star. While, BB struggled to put Robin in his crib, "No!" he protested, BB finally losing patience with the once boy wonder. Glared at him, never seeing that look before robin hid under the covers. BB smiled and went over to his sleeping bag. He looked at Raven who was holding Star's hand telling her to go to sleep, and that she'd be right here. BB smiled; "Who knew Raven had maternal instincts?" he thought to himself and laughed quietly. Raven seeing that star was fast asleep, went to go tell BB that they could leave now. "Wake up BB." She said shaking him lightly. BB groaned, but ceased to wake up. "Come on B I want to got o sleep." She begged shaking him. Finally after a while of trying to wake her friend she gave up and turned out the light and prepared to leave, when BB got up and ran to the door. "Wait you were going to leave me?" he said sounding insulted, "your hard to wake she said as she walked off to her room. BB shrugged and went to his own room.

(The next day) BB was first up; he walked in to the kitchen. And started to make some tofu eggs, when Raven walked in. "What are you doing up at 6:00am, this is early for you?" she said while making herself some tea. "Don't know, just figured I'd get up." He said, "Want some tea?" she asked. BB was surprised that she had even offered, it was out of her character. "No thanks Rae that stuff a bit strong for me." He replied smiling. She nodded and went on making her tea. "Hey, BB can I ask you a favor?" she said fiddling with her tea bag, "Sure, shoot." He said. "Well, today at Dark Central their having open mic, and I kind of said I'd have a poem ready." She said still transfixed with her tea. BB thought about it, Rae leaving would mean he would have to watch the rest of the team……….No, not again! "No I won't do it you know how they didn't listen to me last time." He stated, "But they know you better now! They see you as the boss; I bet they'll be fine. Please BB this really means a lot to me!" she begged. He looked at her and to his surprise she had the whole puppy dog pout going. "Wow you really must be desperate to pull that move." He said, "So you'll do it?" she asked "On one condition…. Later on tonight we have a scary movie marathon." He said sounding excited. Raven rolled her eyes "Ok fine" she replied. Before to long the kids were up and fed and dressed and it was time for Raven to leave. After getting Starfire busy with coloring she pulled BB away from the boy's game of power rangers. "What is it?" he asked "Listen you know the schedule right?" she asked, "Yea, Lunch, playtime, book, nap." He recited. "Ok, I know the boys should be fine but I'm a little worried about Starfire. She seems to have gotten a little bit attached." Raven said, "She'll be fine I'll have her settled in, in no time. Go and enjoy your break." He said shoving her out the door. "Ok, if you have any trouble call my cell." She said and left. "This should be fine. "He said looking at the kids playing quietly. He walked over and turned on the T.V. Starfire looked up from her paper, and scanned the room. "Where Rae, Rae?" Starfire asked looking around the room. BB smiled at Raven's new nickname, "she went out for a little while she'll be back." He said simply. Starfire's eyes weld up with tears "I want my Raven!" she cried. "So this is what she meant when she said attached" he said to himself. Robin stopped playing and walked over to where Star sat crying. "It be ok she be back." Robin sat patting her on the shoulder. She sobbed and looked up at him "I want her now!" she cried. "It be ok." He continued to say, BB walked over to Star "She'll be home soon." He said trying to calm her down unsuccessfully. Robin never left his friend's side, "Maybe it would help if she just heard Raven." He thought and ran to the phone and quickly dialed Raven's number. "Hello?" Raven's voice asked over the phone "Hey, Rae funny story." He said laughing, "Star?" Raven asked expectantly "Yea, she won't stop crying." He said sounding tired. "Tell, her I'm on my way home then start a movie for all of them." She instructed "Waite, your coming home?" he asked hopefully "No, but after you start the movie she get distracted and forget about time. You going to be ok?" she asked "Yea……just come home soon." He said. After he hung up he reentered the room of screams. "I want Raven!" Star continued to cry, "Ok, Star Raven said she's on her way, but until she gets here we're going to start a movie." He announced. Star sniffled a bit but went over with the boys to pick out a movie. BB sat down and expected them to come back with a Barney movie. But instead they came back clutching Wicked Scary 3. "We want this one." Cyborg said confidently, "I don't think that's a good one. It's really boring. Really, stupid." He said trying to discourage them. "We want Wicked Scary!" they all chanted together. The song went on for hours and got louder the longer it went on. "Fine" He said annoyed. And put in the tape.

After the movie BB followed the schedule as planned. Raven came home not long after the kids naps, Star cheered and ran up throwing her arms around Raven's legs (Since she was so short). Raven smiled and bent down to lift her up, Star smiled "you stay here." She said. Raven and BB although they were looking forward to having their older friends back, they were going to miss the 2 year olds. "This is gonna sound way messed up but I kind of think of them as you know my little brothers and sister." BB said, Raven looked at him but said nothing. "You know what still puzzles me. How you know all of this child care stuff." He added "what child care stuff?" she said threateningly "Come on Rae, you know everything about them. Why, just before you left to day you told me that Star likes to sleep on her stomach, you have to rub Robin's back to get him to sleep, and you have to sit nearby cyborg until he falls asleep or he won't. You know everything form what to feed them to what toys they play with." He explained "well I'm actually not sure how I knew what I knew it just kind of kicked in." she said. BB nodded "You gonna miss them?" he continued "Yea, I am but we did get some good black mail." She said. He laughed "Yea who knew Cyborg picked his nose?" "And who knew Robin loves his teddy bear." Raven added.

(At 2:00 am) Raven tossed and turned, something was wrong, she could sense it. She hopped out of bed and got a drink of water and went back to bed and fell sound asleep. Meanwhile BB dreamed of a huge crowd of girls, asking him to be their boyfriend. But he pushed past them all and Raven was suddenly there. She smiled at him," I love you." She said and he moved to kiss her when suddenly he woke up to a loud scream. He fell out of bed and ran down the hall. When he got to the end of the hall he found Star standing up in her crib doing the most pitiful little kid cry known to man. "Mommy….Mommy… Mommy!" she sobbed. "Oh, great! How am I going to tell her that her mom is back on Tamaran?" he thought. "Your, mommy isn't here Star. But I am, it's going to be ok." He said desperately. But despite all of BB attempts Star continued to cry. He was trying his best to silence her when Raven came sprinting down the hall. Her hair messed up, and shirt on crooked, her face showed how tired she was but her eyes were ever alert. She looked at the crying child and looked at BB. Star suddenly stopped crying and held out her arms to Raven. "Mommy." She said, BB looked at Raven then back to Star. "no, Star raven's not your….." he stopped when Raven answered to Star's plea and walked over and picked her up gently and went over to a chair. And with uncharacteristic kindness to her voice talked comfortingly to the child holding her close and rocking her gently. BB looked shocked, but had little time to think on this because cyborg had woken up and was crying about the same thing as star (The Wicked Scary Movie). After a lot of talking Raven was finally able to get Star to go to sleep. But she had promised to stay in the living room to "protect Star". BB flopped on the couch next to Raven exhausted after his own ordeal with Cyborg. "I can't believe you let them watch Wicked scary movie. Heck that gave me nightmares." Raven grouched, "Sorry, mom it won't happen again." he teased, "shut up." She replied to tired to send him into another dimension. She turned away from him to go to sleep. Just as the two were about to drift off to sleep, Robin woke up and started to scream, Raven rolled off the couch and landed with a loud thunk. "Easy, Rae I'll take this one you just get some sleep you deserve it." He said and walked over to Robin. Raven smiled and pulled herself back on the couch. After a long talk with robin BB returned to the couch for some shut eye. But found that Raven had comfortably sprawled out over the couch. He thought about waking her up, but thought it better he not disturb her. So instead he snuggled in between her and the back of the couch. He was trying to be careful, but he woke her up any way. "What are you doing?" she growled, "I was just trying to get to sleep." He protested. "Well... just don't kick me off the couch ok?" she said. BB looked at her shocked; he had expected her to tell him to leave. She ignored his look of surprise and turned over to go to sleep.

(The next day) "Friend robin wake up." Starfire whispered so as not to disturb BB and Raven. Robin woke up and gasped at the site of Star sitting in a crib wearing pink PJs with footsies. "Uh, Star why are you dressed as a baby?" He asked. "You have failed to notice that you are dressed the same." She replied. The boy wonder gasped finding himself in the same childish get up as Star, only in red. "Uh, you guys what just happened?" An equally shocked Cyborg asked. "I don't' know all I remember is we were chasing one of slade's minions and then a bright light." Robin said puzzled. "Guys if you think we're strange look at BB and Rae." Cyborg said holding back laughter. The two Titans had fallen asleep together on the couch. BB arm lay strung over Raven, as her head rested on his remaining arm. Robin stared, Starfire smiled and Cyborg suddenly yelled. "GET A ROOM!" Raven sat up so swiftly that she threw BB over the back of the couch. This was shortly followed by BB bewildered scream. "Ok, now will you two please explain why we are dressed in the matter of infants?" Star asked calmly. The two looked at each other and smiled evilly, "Well, boy have we got a tale for you guys." BB said. After the rest of the team had changed back into their regular clothes they heard the story of how Raven and BB worked together took care of them. At some of the details of it all some of them turned red with embarrassment. "You did what?" "I called you what?" "We played that?" "Raven has maternal instincts?" were just some of the comments that flew around the table. Finally after all of the questions were answered they all left the kitchen. Cyborg went to his car, Star to work in her garden and Robin to the evidence room. The two remaining sat in the kitchen alone staring at each other. "Um, interesting dream last night before Star woke up." BB said trying to break the awkward silence. "Really? about what?" Raven asked as she prepared some tea. "Well, in the end I kind of did this." As he said this he ran over to where she stood and kissed her. Raven was shocked at this sudden display but found her self going along with it. With the most brilliant timing in the world, Cyborg walked in to the kitchen. "Easy there you two don't want to have any more little kids running around again!" he said and walked back to the garage laughing. Raven pulled away from BB blushing "I'm going to go meditate." She said pulling her hood up before quickly exciting the room. "Great, good going BB." He said thinking he'd made a mistake. "Waite if she didn't want to be kissed she could have sent me flying over Titan's Tower. But she didn't…… Oh, yea go Beast Boy get funky. "He said turning his sad mode into a weird happy dance. Robin happened to walk in then he simply shook his head and walked out say he didn't even want to know. Raven sat on her bed dazed, "That was the most incredible moment of my life." She said she then realized nothing had exploded; maybe there was hope for her still.


End file.
